KND Code Module:Community Portal
Hello, I'm fairly, an administrator for this wiki, and welcome to the Community Portal on the Code Module! This community is very small, but we'd like to change that! I am not the only administrator on here. You may also contact NinjaSheik. If you'd like some tips on what to start with, the bottom lists a few things that we need done here. Sectors In order to run the Code Module in a orderly fashion and to relieve pressure from our users that helps on it, each user will be assign a Sector that holds a special part of improving the Code Module. The Code Module have a totally of six Sectors; Sector A (Administrator), Sector D (Description), Sector G (Grammer), Sector M (Moderator), Sector P (Pictures), Sector O (Organizer), and Sector T (Templates). Sector A-The leaders of the Code Module that makes decisions on important matters. Sector A watches over the Code Module, deleting and decomissoning anything or anyone that does not belong on it. Unlike the other Sectors, Sector A operatives are allowed to do whatever they feel needed to do, whether it is rewriting a whole page or uploading pictures. If a problem arises, all operatives is to report it to Supreme Leader Numbuh 212 or second-in-command and Head of Decomissioning Numbuh 14 NS. Sector D-Sector D deals with writing up a character's page or episode. They have the biggest job of them all. All operatives of Sector D must read the KND Code Module:Manual of Style and follow the rules accordingly. When doing a page, you must explain in full details, adding pictures to the page with the help of Sector P. Sector G-Sector G have the most operatives on the Code Module. Sector G deals with grammer, spelling and punctuation checks, and mistakes that other users left behind, especially anonymous users. Operatives of this Sector must have a good eye to spot even the smallest mistakes. Grammer is important to the Code Module, after all. Sector M-Sector M is our higher operatives, but it is currently empty. Sector M are Moderators, which are given special privilages to certain users simliar to Sector A's members, inculding the Rollback function which helps undoing edits faster. In other words, they watch over the Code Module when the members of Sector A can't. If any wishes to become a member of Sector M, they must prove themselves worthy first. Sector P-Sector P deals with gathering and uploading images onto the Code Module that can be used for characters and episodes' pages. It a hard job, but somewhat simple. Members of Sector P can only upload high quailty images, no exceptions. No fan-conent, no icons, no low quality images. If they are found, it will be deleted. Sector O-Sector O is in charge of listing episodes in characters' pages in the order of the episodes they appeared in, inculding minor characters in Codename: Kids Next Door that appeared in the background. Operatives must have a good eye to spot every operative in the show. They must also list the episodes that Numbuhs 1-5 "Doesn't Appear In" section in their infoboxes. It's hard work, but simple somewhat. Sector T-Sector T makes our templates that are necessary to make our characters and episodes' pages. It is complex to understand the coding, so only a few operatives is assign into this Sector. Staying into the KND Universe, some templates must have a quote that is from the show that relates to what the templates stands for. For example, if we were to make a Ban Template it would say, "You're are schedule for immdiate decomissioning!". Rules *All Sectors must have a leader in order to keep the peace in the Sectors if and when operatives have a disagreement between each other. *All members must work together as a team and follow their Sector leaders' decisions. *Please free feel to express any ideas to your Sector's leaders that can improve the Code Module. *Users are not allowed to do any drastic changes into articles that are out of the jobs of their Sectors. They are allowed to do minor things, such as reverting a vandal's edit or correcting a word. Rewriting a whole page is out of the question. *All operatives are to have information of their Numbuh and Sector on their userpage. General Rules We have some rules, though. Following these rules will guarantee an easy stay here at the Code Module. *'Be polite.' This also includes no swearing. *Do not add false information into the pages. *Keep fan content under your username. *We do not, under any circumstances, tolerate spam. We are not afraid of the report button or of contacting administration. *Harassment is, also, not tolerated. *Do not add non-Kids Next Door related material to the wiki, unless it's under your username. *Lastly, you must be 13 years of age or older to edit on this wiki. Suggestions We encourage you to register. We'd like to get to know you and we'd love to add to our community. Another thing we also encourage is voicing your opinion. If you have a problem with an article, please post your concerns under the article's talk page. You don't even have to have a problem with it. If you even just like an article and wish to say so, do so under the talk page, also. Suggestions on improving it can also be put there. Another way to be heard on here is on your blog. I've noticed that there is a sad lack of people actually posting in their blogs, making our blog page sadly boring. Tell us how you are! We'd love to hear. Also, your userpage is there for a reason. Introduce us to yourself and let us know a bit more about you! And last, but certainly not least, remember to edit often. Our wiki improves the more you edit! So edit to your heart's content. Just click on to direct you to a random page, and add some information that will help a fan who's looking for information! Tips/Reminders *When looking to make a new page, be sure that there isn't already a page for it spelled in an alternate way. It saves the other editors on here a lot of headache if there's only one of each kind of page. And on that note, don't be afraid to make redirects. *Correct grammar and spelling whenever possible. When creating new articles, please use a spell and grammar check. There are several available online. *Don't be afraid to contact one of the admins for help if you have questions or a problem that needs resolving. We would be happy to help. = Content/Improvements Needed = Feel free to lend a hand in helping to improve the Code Module! Any assistance is greatly appreciated. *Pages that need creating/content :*Senator Safely :*S.C.A.M.P.E.R.-S.O.O.P.R.E.M.E. :*Memorial Hospital :*S.K.E.E.B.I.K.E. :*Safety Bots *Episode pages need to be easier to access *Doubled articles need to be integrated *Operative template needs to be applied to all the operatives *Blanked pages need deleting *Spoiler template/tag would be a great addition to the episode pages before the plot synopsises *Stubs need to be expanded upon. Also, feel free to add more to this list so that the public can help.